


Love Run

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Witcher, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, folk singer au, geralt is a body builder, geralt likes to bench press jaskier, jaskier is a folk singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: Jaskier is a up and coming folk artist who gets invited on a TV show. His husband is a body building trainer. Both are pretty private until the tv host shows pictures of Jaskier with Geralt and everyone thinking Geralt is his body guard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 33
Kudos: 707





	Love Run

**Author's Note:**

> So I stole this idea from a post on tumblr (I dunno how to link posts so forgive me if someone can tell me I WILL I PROMISE!) So not my idea but I was disappointed with the twitter fic and so decided I wanted to write it myself.

“Are you ready?” Geralt asked calmly as he rubbed his lover's back. Jaskier just grinned lightly as he nodded his head and leaned up to kiss his large and opposing husband,

“I was born ready!”

“Yes, but this is your first time really becoming public...” Geralt cautioned as Jaskier snorted and scoffed,

“one talk show what could go wrong?” Geralt hated when his lover said something along those lines. Normally, if Jaskier asked what could go wrong everything went wrong.

“Take the car to the station and come home straight after. No lolly gagging.” Geralt urged with a frown. He knew how Jaskier could be if he drank a little too much. Thankfully, he mostly preferred wine but on that rare occasion he had anything else and he was always a little too tipsy, too handsy and always too open mouthed about everything.

They had been married for going on five years and had married long before Jaskier became the famous “bard” as all of his fans called him. He had been writing and playing music before he had met Geralt, but really became big in the last two years or so.

At first, Jaskier had released just singles and hadn't really planned on a full album until a producer had came to him and told him that it would be good. So, Jaskier was promoting his new single on top of his first full length album on the Graham Norton Show tonight.

Geralt on the other hand, was a body builder trainer. He had competed in his early to mid 20s as a body builder, but decided he didn't like that as much and started to train. Jaskier had little to no social media presence where people followed Geralt's work outs “The White Wolf Workouts” on IG, Facebook, and Youtube quite religiously. He was mostly known in the body builder community and he was well liked all around. 

Both men were quite private about their love lives and no one knew that they were actually married or even together. Geralt had seen the pictures online of him following Jaskier around, holding open doors, calling taxi's or even holding onto an instrument case but every post thought he was his body guard. Quite funny to think that in reality he had no body guard but who would mess with Jaskier when Geralt was trailing right behind?

The comments on his silver bleached hair always made him chuckle as well. There was a reason he was called “the white wolf”. 

“Alright, I'm leaving,” Jaskier called pulling Geralt from his musings as he shook his head and turned to eye his lover with dark eyes,

“be good.” He stated roughly and pulled Jaskier into a rough kiss as he picked up his slightly skinnier lover easily enough. Jaskier was only a few centimeters shorter than him so it wasn't a stretch for a simple kiss but he loved man handling him and Jaskier also loved it.

“Hmmph okay!” He murmured into his lips with a quiet laugh as he pulled away blue eyes shimmering happily. “Love you,”

“yeah, yeah, love you too,” Geralt gave his lover a quick smack on his ass as he left the hotel room for the studio.

Jaskier jumped out of the hired car and grinned as he was escorted quietly into the TV studio. In truth, the singer was quite nervous for he didn't really like being on TV. It was why he rarely promoted his music and just released it and hoped for the best. This was really his producer's doing over anything else. He swore that Jaskier needed more publicity and he had been invited onto the show and so here he was.

Jaskier walked, strumming his fingers along his hips in that nervous fashion he always done. If Geralt had been there, he would have grabbed Jaskier's hand to make him stop but alas, his husband was waiting back at the hotel for him to finish this live talk show.

He was ushered into a room for hair and make up and was pleasantly surprised they were okay with what he wore. He wore a dark blue polo and black slacks as well as black dress shoes. Geralt had urged him to dress a bit better than what he called 'bohemian hobo fashion' Jaskier liked to wear instead. His hair was fluffed and a few touches of make up put on his face. The make up artist said it was more or so to hide any sign on camera and he was off.

Graham Norton had introduced the other two guests. One being an actress who was promoting a movie and her co star a rather handsome looking man. Jaskier didn't catch their names because he had been too focused on not fucking this up when he was introduced.

“Alright Jask you got this... Don't trip,” he murmured quietly as he stepped out and grinned that famous baby faced smile that had Geralt melting the first time they had met. He waved and sat in between the two actors and grinned a bit.

“So, Jaskier this is your first time on TV isn't it?” Graham asked and Jaskier laughed nervously,

“I prefer to take a back seat to all things social media and TV wise. I'm actually quite nervous and don't do well in front of cameras, but my producer said this would be good with my new album coming out in a month,”

“yes, yes we played a few snippets of it. Pretty good music. Folk is it? Do you write the lyrics and the sheet music?”

“I do yeah!” Jaskier said enthusiastically as he grinned at Graham with that same smile. “I have been writing music since I was probably a teen and really didn't get big until the last two years but even then I wouldn't exactly call myself a 'big' artist in the least. I take a lot of my inspiration from old celtic and gaelic folk music as well as some Africian ballads they are really good bases for what I play.” Jaskier answered as his knee bounced and he smiled. The actress put her hand on his knee and he grinned at her as she giggled.

“Wine?” She asked and he nodded happily as she poured him a glass and he took a giant swig of it to maybe help calm his nerves. Oh, Geralt was probably rolling as he was watching this. To know his husband was drinking on TV! It wasn't like he was some child. Jaskier knew his limits.

“So, what instruments do you play? It seems a lot of the music has a mix of guitar acoustics and maybe strings?” Graham asked curiously as Jaskier took another swig, the wine going straight for his head,

“oh yeah, I play guitar, violin, cello.. and even a lute! A lot of my music actually is done with the lute. I love the sound its so... pure and vibrant. You can't really replicate that on anything else. I dabble with the ukulele just for fun and can play some keyboard but I am not nearly as good with that as I am with my lute.”

“A lute! That is a new one. Those can't be easy to find are they?” Jaskier laughed softly,

“oh gods not. They are hard to make and very delicate. I have to special order everything for it. I don't let anyone touch it for fear of it breaking!” Graham nodded and laughed as well,

“so, we are going to steer this conversation to something else. You don't really have a social media following do you?” Jaskier shook his head,

“I have an instagram but I am a huge photography nerd and so I like to take pictures of sunsets, nature, buildings I like etc etc. I don't use facebook or youtube or anything of the like really.” Jaskier explained.

“Well, the last six or so months there's been some pictures circulating especially on twitter...” Jaskier hummed as he took another sip as Graham turned to the monitor and hit a button to pull up some paparazzi pictures. In truth, Jaskier knew of the pictures but he felt they weren't unflattering so had no problem.

Most were him traveling. Going out to eat, calling a taxi, and all things he did on a normal day to day basis. Granted, in the back ground of every picture was his tall unmoving and quite handsome husband following him. There were pictures of Geralt opening a door, one of him calling a taxi and then a few of Jaskier fighting with him over carrying his lute case which Geralt just stood silently as the pictures depicted Jaskier tossing his hands up and down. 

Jaskier grinned over his wine glass, “yeah that is me.” He said with a shrug, “big deal. I have to live my life like a normal individual.”

“Well, the thing is its the man in the back ground,” Graham pointed and focused more in on Geralt. “That man with the shockingly silver hair. Your body guard I presume at least that is what everyone is calling him... The hash tag going around is #Bardsbodyguard. It's trending right now on twitter.” 

The actress laughed lightly, “he is quite hunky I wouldn't mind having him as my body guard either!” She jested and hip bumped Jaskier as Jaskier smirked ever so faintly,

“you mean my husband?” He questioned. Graham sat up shocked in his seat and the actress started to laugh as did the actor as the crowd started to howl in laughter.

“Y-your husband!?” Graham asked as the crowd settled and Jaskier nodded,

“yes that is Geralt he is my husband. Has been for five years,” he stated with a shrug, “hes actually a body builder trainer. Some people may know his work outs called the white wolf workouts on instagram, facebook and youtube.” Jaskier murmured as he finished his glass and sat it down as he leaned forward,

“actually, if you watch some of his videos he likes to bench press me for fun.” The crowd started to almost riot and you could almost hear every single person pull out their phone to try and find these videos. Graham was howling with laughter as he tossed himself back into the chair.

“This! This is something I have got to see!” He chortled, “after commericals!” The director yelled cut and Jaskier laughed softly as he shook his head as Graham stood and walked over. Jaskier stood to shake his hand slightly, “is he really your husband?” Graham asked curious and Jaskier grinned,

“yes and to tell you the truth he's probably going to be pissed when I get back to the hotel after seeing this. We like to keep our lives pretty private but I rather everyone know hes my husband and not my body guard. Though, he works great for both!” He grinned a bit as he sat back down.

It wasn't long before the director was calling for places and they started to roll again. Graham had found a few of the videos Jaskier had mentioned and started to play them to everyone's delight.

One was Geralt laying on the ground as Jaskier hovered above and he was easily lifted and Geralt started to bench press as Jaskier laughed and called out each rep he did. There was another where Jaskier was literally used as a bar for curls. Both videos though his face was slightly obscured due to the lighting or angle. Though, anyone who heard him speak knew that was his voice.

“Wow, so he really does bench press you! How much do you weigh? Do you mind me asking?” Graham asked as Jaskier grinned,

“I weigh about 86 kg right now. I believe my husband can bench press close to 113kg so I am really not much of a work out for him.” Jaskier giggled slightly as Graham shook his head,

“well, we have something new to discuss! Thank you for coming on and please everyone remember Jaskier's new folk album comes out the end of next month!” Jaskier stood and waved as he blew a few kisses to the cheering crowd; leaving the same way he entered.

It didn't take long for Jaskier's phone to start buzzing when he got into the car to head back to the hotel. “Hello love, did you like my performance.”

“You should already see twitter.” Geralt groused on the other line, “did you really have to tell them I was your husband?”

“What? Are you embarrassed of me?” Jaskier asked as if he was offended when in reality he really wasn't. Everyone important knew of their relationship. The public didn't matter to either of them.

“You know that isn't true. Get back here, now.” Geralt stated and hung up. Jaskier flushed a bit as he wiggled a bit nervously into his seat. That wasn't an angry tone of voice oh no. That was a 'I-need-to-do-bad-things-to-you' voice that Geralt used when he was horny and Jaskier knew he would probably be up all night singing his praises of his husband into the night. Not like he really cared too much.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy


End file.
